


One in a Million

by orphan_account



Series: Forget Me Not [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've been in a severe car accident, and Yoosung refuses to leave your side until you wake up.





	

Yoosung hasn’t slept in days. Since the accident had happened, over a week ago now, he’s probably only slept a total of 5 hours. He can’t bring himself to eat from worry, and he grips hold of your hand as though if he clings onto you, your life won’t slip away. He’s talking to you constantly, hoping perhaps some of it will get through to you, begging you to wake up or to show _some_ sign that you’re getting better.

When he feels your hand twitch he can barely believe it. Maybe he’s just imagining things in his sleep deprived state?

But no. There it is again. A small twitch. The sign he’s been waiting for.

He watches as your eyes slowly flutter open and look vacantly at the ceiling for a moment, before slowly shifting to look at him.

“Oh! Thank God! Thank God you’re okay!” he cries out, as tears start rolling down his face, not breaking eye contact for a second. Which means he notices the blank expression in your eyes as you look at him

“I… I’m sorry,” you say in a hoarse voice.

He looks at you in confusion. Why are you apologising?

“Who… who are you?”

He feels the words pierce through him like daggers and he feels his gut twist and his heart crash through the floor.

Zen chooses that moment to walk into the room and Yoosung watches as your eyes spark with recognition when you look at him.

“You’re awake!” Zen exclaims, sitting next to Yoosung on the spare chair.

“Zen! You’re here!”

_She remembers him. She doesn’t remember me._

“Yoosung has been so worried about you.” He pauses for a moment. “All of us have.”

Yoosung grips your hand tighter and watches as your eyes flicker to him for a moment before looking back at Zen and then looking back at him.

“I… I’m sorry. Are you Yoosung?”

He feels as Zen freezes beside him. Before he can speak Yoosung drops your hand and stands up with such force that his chair slams backwards into the floor. He walks out the room and down the hallway of the hospital. He can barely see properly through the tears in his eyes.

_Zen. It was always Zen. I’m always going to be second place to Zen. He’s more talented. More attractive. More manly. More intelligent. More caring. More **memorable.**_

Yoosung had always known all this. But he’d been deluding himself until now.

It had been a one in a million chance of you choosing him over Zen.

And he knew deep in his breaking heart that there was no way it would happen again.


End file.
